Nervous Habits
by emjoelle
Summary: MOVIE 'VERSE Less than a year after the attack on Mission City, Bee and Mikaela spend some time together and find that they both have little nervous habits that annoy each other. ONE-SHOT COMPLETE.


Nervous Habits

**A/N: The idea for this little one shot has been running around in my head for as long as I have had an account. I have only seen parts of both the first and second movies so I am not as familiar with them as I am with G1 and Prime. I considered doing this in G1 verse but It didn't seem to fit Bee nor does it seem like something Spike would do. It simply didn't fit with Prime because Bee never talks and I certainly don't see Raf acting like this. If the characters are off a bit I apologize. **

It was almost time for the study session to be over and Bumblebee was to pick up Sam. Mikaela was determined to go with him. It wasn't because she missed Sam that much. Mikaela was not by any stretch of the imagination a girly girl who couldn't survive without her man. Truth be told today she was more interested in "her man's" car. Oddly enough the yellow autobot had a way of putting her at ease. She assumed it was his ability to listen so well. It was not yet a year past the disaster that was Mission City and she was still edgy. They all were but no one really talked about it. It was as if pretending it didn't happen would make life somehow easier and the loss less. She only hoped it was really over. She feared it was only beginning.

Bee interrupted her thoughts. it was still strange hearing Bee use his own voice. "I'm rolling. I'll be back in a bit with the boy." I

"And I am coming with you, wait up" Mikaela told him.

"Can't wait an extra 10 minutes to be with him can you?" Bee teased as he transformed and opened his door for her to climb in. "You know better than that. Actually I want to talk to you. I need to get away for a few minutes before I go crazy. I already feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin." She shook her head. It wasn't like her to admit that out loud either. "He almost DIED!" she finally said as they pulled out of the base. "Jazz did! We all could have! You were hurt, badly" She wasn't even aware of how afraid she still was until she spoke those thoughts out loud.

"But we didn't and thanks to Ratchet's skills I am healing" Bee gently reminded her as he wound the gears for a minute before sifting into second.

The sound made Mikaela lose her train of self pity. "Shift Bee. Not good for the gears." she told him as he sped up. "I just worry it isn't over yet and you're right I haven't even grieved."

"We are all terminal." Bee reminded her. "It is just a matter of when. When I leave for the Well I want it to be meaningful. LIke the sacrifice Jazz made . I am going to focus on living rather than fearing death" He pulled out on the freeway and once again hesitated before shifting into forth gear.

"Bee shift already. Best case scenario you are going to damage your transmission. Worst case you stall out on the free way and we die like idiots that can't drive. If you keep that up" Mikaela told him getting frustrated.

"I will be fine, Mikaela. I am not going to damage a transmission or anything else. I appreciate your skills as a mechanic but I am not a car." Bee laughed to himself remembering his first rather intimate encounter with Mikaela the mechanic under his hood explaining things to Sam. "It is harmless and it feels good like an internal stretch. I guess you could call it a nervous habit. It helps me relax when I've got a long drive. I can do it without actually shifting gears." He wound them out again to show her.

"Bumblebee!" Mikaela screamed. This time Bee actually laughed out loud. "Primus, You used my whole name? I know how to really annoy you now. I will remember this for later."

"I am sorry. I can't just turn everything I've learned off. It may relax you but yes, it makes me more nervous."

"Mikaela, You seriously need to keep your mind busy. I think I may have an idea when we get back. It will be something for you to do to keep your mind occupied until you return to school. Perhaps, even though we are not cars, you could still give Ratchet a hand. You could use what you know about cars and he could go from there. You could learn our anatomy quickly. On the off chance this isn't over he could have a nurse, you could gain knowledge that perhaps may buy yourself some time in battle. Intimate knowledge of cybertronian soft spots could potentially give you defensive techniques. If nothing else maybe it will help with your jumpiness. I can't get the mental image of you out of your skin out of my processor. That is disturbing" Bee chuckled softly at the last comment. They pulled off at the exit to the school. "Mikaela. I promised to protect the boy. I will do everything in my power to protect you too. You mean a lot to him. You have done a fine job being strong for him over the last few months"

They pulled into the parking lot a few minutes early. Bee 'stretched' one last time before settling into a space in front of the building. That got him a sigh from Mikeala and a thump on the wheel. "This is a game to you now isn't it?" she laughed. She tried to get a little more comfortable. Her psyche wasn't the only thing that received a blow from the battle. While not badly injured, she was still a little sore and a bit stiff from being thrown around. Bee laughed in agreement.

She had an idea on how to get back at Bee for his game on the way to get Sam. Her grandmother and mother constantly got on to her form popping her joints. Mikeala turned at the waist effectively popping her back. "Ugh. I'm still stiff and sitting in one place makes it worse" The sound clearly got Bumblebee's attention and confused him "Are your struts ok? Did I just manage to cause you to damage yourself again?" Mikeala hummed and stretched her arms with her fingers intertwined and popped them. "Mikaela?!" bee asked again. He started up as if he was about to leave. "I'll comm Sam I'm taking you back. that doesn't sound good and I know less about your physiology than you know of ours. You're not going to become paralyzed are you?"

She realized where he was going with this and just laughed. And I get accused of over reacting she thought. "Bee, I am fine. You sound like my parents now. I am just popping my joints. It relieves tension between them as air bubbles slide out from between them. Yeah it sounds worse than it is. I guess it is a nervous habit.

She took her neck and rolled it sideways eliciting another loud pop. "Mikaela, you can't tell me that doesn't hurt. Isn't that a good way to offline a human? Are you trying to take yourself out?"

"No, I am not going to break my own neck. I told you I am just 'stretching' too. Does it annoy you are something?" Bee said nothing. "Turn about is fair play," Mikaela told him. Bee was contemplating kicking her out. If you need to do that, do it outside. He opened his door just as Sam walked out the door. He noticed Mikaela standing there.

Glad to see you. " He told Bee as he jumped in. "I admit though, I wasn't exactly expecting you to ride along." He told Mikaela.

"She needed an audio receptor. and I am used to listening."

"Yeah, so what were you talking about? Me?"

"Not really. Just about what we are going to do during the break. I have a date with Ratchet"

"and ways to annoy each other" Bee laughed. "I'm sure the longer she spends with Ratch the more ways she'll have to be annoying."

The headed back to base and kept the conversation light. Bee continued his game on the way home. Mikaela laughed and Sam was oblivious. They decided that Sam would bring up the battle if and when he felt like it. It was assumed he was still processing it all and not trying to pretend everything was fine.

**FIN**

**There it is my first little one shot. Hope I didn't mess up the characters to badly. I may make some edits later if I catch anything. Comments reviews welcome.**


End file.
